


cake or death

by firefeufuego



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Like there's literally a fluffy cake involved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 12:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11828418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefeufuego/pseuds/firefeufuego
Summary: A little snippet from aMassiveDisappointment's wonderful 'too darn hot', wherein roommates Jyn and Cassian celebrate her birthday with cake and arm-wrestling.





	cake or death

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aMassiveDisappointment (BadOldWest)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadOldWest/gifts).
  * Inspired by [too darn hot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11211453) by [aMassiveDisappointment (BadOldWest)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadOldWest/pseuds/aMassiveDisappointment). 



> I posted this on tumblr a while ago in an effort to bring some silliness and hopefully a smile to my lovely friend BadOldWest during a tough time. Her prompt was probably never meant to inspire a fic, but here we all are.  
> Title comes from the inimitable Eddie Izzard.

Jyn leaned back on the couch, licking icing off her fingers with a satisfied sigh. She was doing quite well for herself she thought. Her parents had sent her a bottle of Veuve Clicquot for her birthday and she was pleasantly drunk, she was in the company of a handsome man, and said man had made her a Tres Leches cake so fucking fluffy it might as well have floated down from heaven.

  


There was one remaining slice of said culinary masterpiece and, what with her status as Birthday Girl, Jyn naturally reached to take it. She was stopped by an unintelligible sound that might have been a ‘Hey!’ had its speaker’s mouth not been full of cake. Cassian swallowed and said, 

  


‘This is really good cake Jyn, can’t we at least negotiate?’ 

  


She scoffed and replied, ‘Okay. This is a birthday cake and it’s my birthday. Ergo, the cake is mine.’ 

  


‘True, but I’ve only had two slices and you’ve had four.’ 

  


Jyn rolled her eyes. ‘The glacial pace at which you eat is not my fault Andor.’ He frowned, doubtlessly coming up with some witty reply about her tendency to inhale food. Jyn used this moment of distraction to grab the plate and leap off the couch, taking a bite of cake to remind herself what she was fighting for. She moaned, it was fucking orgasmic. She ran into the kitchen, cackling triumphantly. Cassian spluttered, 

  


‘Jyn! Give it back!’ He followed her and tried to grab the plate from where she was holding it behind her back. 

  


‘I can’t give it back to you because it was never yours,’ she said, backing up against the fridge to protect her prize. 

  


‘I made it!’

  


‘You made it for me.’ Saying that sentence aloud pulled at something in Jyn but it was forgotten in the face of Cassian’s next attempt at stealing the cake. She retreated to the corner of the kitchen, her body forming an impenetrable shield. Cassian recognised this and changed tactics. He backed away and went over to the counter, placing his elbow on it and beckoning her with his hand. 

  


‘I’ll arm-wrestle you for it.’ Jyn pursed her lips. It was just like him to know that it was impossible for her to back down from a challenge like that. She carefully placed the plate down and turned to face her opponent. 

  


‘Fine,’ she said haughtily, putting on a show of stretching the muscles in her arms, ‘Bring it.’ She went over and took up her position, making sure her right foot was forward and her hip was touching the counter. The combined factors of Jyn’s desire to win and her lack of body mass meant that she had long ago learnt the correct techniques. Keeping her arm close to her body, she took Cassian’s hand with a smirk. He met that smirk with his own and counted down, 

  


‘Three, two, one, go.’ Jyn immediately raised her wrist and pulled his arm toward her as she pushed down, getting as high a grip as possible. This was quite a feat, given that Cassian had seven inches on her and that the play of the muscles in his bared forearm was unfairly distracting. She gritted her teeth and leaned in as she pushed his hand closer to the table until finally he surrendered with a grunt. She crowed exultantly, collecting her spoils and sauntering back over to him. Cassian sighed and sat down on a barstool defeatedly. 

  


Jyn leaned on the counter across from him and got a fresh fork from the cutlery drawer. High on a combination of champagne, triumph and the feeling of Cassian’s skin on hers, she lingered on each bite, licking her lips and moaning exaggeratedly. Jyn knew she was treading a fine line, given that she wasn’t sure if she was joking or hoping he’d come over and make her moan for real. But she was feeling reckless and after all, if she couldn’t flirt with obscenely attractive men in her kitchen then what was the fucking point of being 23? She met Cassian’s eyes, expecting to find him rolling them at her fondly, but instead they were darker than she’d ever seen them. Her breath caught and when he reached up and tucked her hair behind her ear, grazing her cheek in the process, a shiver ran through her whole body. 

  


‘Jyn,’ he said, his voice low and thick with hunger, ‘please.’ Overwhelmed, Jyn had to lean more heavily on the counter as her knees threatened to give out. She searched his face for some sign that he knew what he was doing to her. Jyn had imagined him taking her on this counter so many times and the idea that he might be that hungry for her? She had to close her eyes. Cassian’s hand trailed down her neck and arm to rest on the limp hand that held the fork. As his thumb stroked her hand, he eased the fork out of her grip. Then, just like that, he was normal Cassian again, cheerfully eating cake. He was smiling, his expression showing no sign that the past minute had been anything other than some light-hearted fun. 

  


‘Get another fork, we can share.’ There was her Cassian, all about sharing and doing the right thing. As they ate, she thought about him in this kitchen, whisking egg whites to just the right consistency so the cake would be good for her. A rush of fondness overcame Jyn, replacing the frustrated desire. She cleared her throat and with the slight awkwardness that always accompanied a sincere expression of her feelings, she said, 

  


‘Thank you, Cassian, really.’ He smiled, which always felt like the natural state of Cassian’s face even if it wasn’t the most common. 

  


‘You’re welcome Jyn.’ He leaned over and gently kissed her forehead. ‘Happy Birthday.’


End file.
